La onzième compagnie
by yuki-san3
Summary: Kira et Hinamori ont décidé de rendre visite à Renji dans sa nouvelle division.


**Titre : **Différents  
**Rating : **PG  
**Pairing/personnages : **La 11ème division dans toute sa splendeur, Hinamori, Kira  
**Warning/s : **Ces gens sont dingues, rumeurs débiles et dessins macabres au feutre sur des surfaces non homologuées. Hitsugaya est un prophète (il faut lire ses interventions comme ça en tout cas...)  
**Résumé : **Kira et Hinamori ont décidé de rendre visite à Renji dans sa nouvelle division.  
**Demandé :** Par sakoni pour fic sur demande la requête était "visite de lira et Hinamori à la onzième"  
**A/N : **me suis bien amusé à écrire ça. C'est ma première fic sur bleach et j'espère pouvoir écrire un tas d'autres OS de ce genre XD. (fic sur demande c'est le bien !) Je suis définitivement fan de la 11ème division hohoho...

* * *

« Hinamori… A ton avis… Ils sont comment à la 11ème division ? » Demanda timidement Kira. 

« Ah… Je… Je ne sais pas trop… » La jeune fille hésita. « Hitsugaya-kun… il a dit que ce sont des ''brutes épaisses'' »

Le blond déglutit. Il passèrent le 4ème siège de la 12ème division, un homme assez glauque. Comme à peu près tout ceux qui finissaient dans cette division. Normal. Avec un capitaine aussi… Glauque. L'ambiance devait finir par déteindre sur tous les membres. Une simple inclinaison de la tête, ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, vers les quartiers de la 11ème division. Leurs pas seuls résonnaient sur les planches de la galerie couverte. Ils pouvaient entendre des bruits étouffés derrière les murs de papier de riz, des grognements, parfois un ordre aboyé à tout va ou le bruit des zanpakutos qui s'entrechoquent. Tout ça bien que le papier de ces murs ait été renforcé.

« C'est vrai qu'il paraît qu'il sont obligés d'avoir un budget spécial pour remplacer leurs murs ? » Demanda Kira avec curiosité et un peu d'inquiétude.

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop… » Répondit la jeune fille timidement. « Hitsugaya-kun m'a juste dit qu'ils ''n'étaient qu'une bande de bourrins incapables de sang-froid'' »

Kira hocha la tête. C'était bien parce que c'était Renji qu'ils venaient ici. Non vraiment, les pires histoires circulaient à propos de cette division.

« Ah… Kira-kun… Je crois que nous sommes arrivés. » Fit Hinamori en posant la main sur une porte coulissante.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait personne. A croire que les gens fuyaient l'endroit… Cette division était-elle vraiment si dangereuse que ça ? Il soupira, l'atmosphère oppressante le rendant un peu las. Mais qu'est-ce que Renji était venu faire par ici ?

« Dis, Hinamori, tu crois que c'est vrai ce que disent les rumeurs ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hinamori allait ouvrir la porte.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que leur capitaine coupe les doigts de ses adversaires et en fait une collection ? Et que leur lieutenant étrangle les nouvelles recrues qui ne lui plaisent pas ? Et que… »

« TÊTE D'ŒUF !!!!! »

Un instant de flottement. Les deux jeunes shinigamis s'entre-regardèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il y eut un bruit de course qui s'approchait rapidement. Très rapidement. Trop rapidement. Et très bruyamment.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! »

Le hurlement fit reculer Hinamori vers Kira qui lui-même s'était mis en position défensive.

« Hinamori il- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un bruit de déchirure retentit à leur gauche en même temps qu'un ensemble indistinct d'uniforme, de bouts de mur, de noir, de rose et de cris était propulsé au travers du mur.  
Ebahis, figés par la stupeur, Hinamori et Kira contemplèrent les deux shinigamis sortit de nulle part s'écraser dans l'allée en contrebas. Leurs hurlements furent suivit d'un bruit d'explosion lorsqu'ils s'écrasèrent au sol puis une bordée de jurons retentit en même temps que des cris joyeux et enjoués.

« YAY !! Encore !! Je veux voler !! Crâne d'œuf on y va !! »

C'est avec l'impression d'avoir raté un ou deux épisodes que les deux shinigamis en visite se penchèrent légèrement par dessus la rambarde pour voir si les deux autres allaient bien.  
Visiblement oui.  
Une toute petite fille aux cheveux roses – sûrement celle qui avait envie de voler – était actuellement en train de tirer sur les joues d'un shinigami adulte, chauve et à l'air passablement… traqué. Il avait le regard fuyant et tentait de se débarrasser de la gamine en la saisissant par la taille. Avec la ferme intention de la balancer le plus loin possible.

« Hinamori… Tu es… sûre que c'est là ? »

La fille se tira de sa contemplation du chauve essayant de rendre la pareille en tirant les joues du paquet d'énergie gesticulant qui semblait être un lieutenant d'après son insigne – ils les prenaient au berceau dans cette division ? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire déjà ? Du lieutenant féroce qui étouffe ses victimes ? La petite brune sortit un papier de sa poche où un plan était gribouillé à la va vite, avec quelques lignes de pattes de mouche indéchiffrables expliquant les directions à suivre. Kira se pencha sur le papier et plissa les yeux pour tenter de comprendre les inscriptions étranges.

« Il a tenté d'écrire le message avec ses pieds ? »

« Ah, Kira-kun, ce… peut-être… il n'avait peut-être pas le temps… » Hinamori était visiblement en train de chercher des excuses à leur ami aux cheveux rouges, mais elle-même devait admettre qu'il lui avait fallut utiliser une loupe pour décrypter les indications.

« GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! »

Kira baissa la tête et ferma les yeux très fort en entendant le cri. Hinamori se précipita voir ce qui se passait en contrebas, vérifier s'il n'y avait pas eu de mort encore… Pour apercevoir le lieutenant gribouillant sur le crâne du shinigami chauve en rigolant.

« Eum… Kira-kun ? On… On peut rentrer ? »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante et rentra, faisant semblant d'ignorer les hurlements et les rires à l'extérieur. Les rumeurs n'avaient apparemment pas saisit toute l'ampleur de l'horreur de cette division. Leur lieutenant n'était même pas un meurtrier impulsif. C'était pire.  
Une meurtrière impulsive, hyperactive, rose, sadique et précoce.  
Horreur.  
Malheur.  
Ils étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment. Dans ce qui était normalement la chambre de Renji. L'endroit était sombre, vide. Il y avait une table basse en bois noir dans un coin. Supposément pour écrire des rapports mais elle était brisée en deux. Un seau en bois à l'envers était censé remettre d'aplomb les deux parties mais il était trop petit, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout à avoir un plan de travail correct. Il y avait aussi des étagères sur le mur de droite mais la moitié prenait la poussière et l'autre moitié supportait des tas d'armes brisées. Il y avait un futon dans le coin, près de la table. Il était défait et l'oreiller semblait rembourré avec des papiers divers.  
Kira s'approcha et en extirpa un par curiosité. Il soupira et ses yeux se fermèrent à demi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Kira-kun ? »

« Un des rapports de Renji… » Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. « J'ai l'impression que cette division n'est pas très préoccupée par la paperasse… »

« Renji-kun n'a pas l'air d'être là… »

Les épaules d'Hinamori s'affaissèrent en signe de déception. C'était la première fois qu'ils auraient pu se voir depuis qu'ils avaient été chacun transférés dans des sections différentes. Elle aurait tellement voulut passer le bonjour à Renji, lui demander s'il allait bien…

« Dit Hinamori, tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, comme quoi des shinigamis d'autres sections ne seraient jamais revenus des quartiers de la 11ème certains soirs de pleine lune ? »

Elle frissonna et s'approcha d'une des étagères. Elle saisit un des objets entreposés et le fixa intensément. C'était une hachette tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal sauf que… Le manche était peint en rose avec des fleurs vertes assez grossièrement dessinées. Et sur la lame émoussée quelqu'un avait gravé un dessin tordu et très schématique d'une petite tête de fille souriante avec le slogan : ''Go Yachiru-san ! Go !''  
Une étiquette pendouillait du manche où était écrit ''Fukutaicho's fan club''  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Ah… hum… Kira-kun ? Je- »

Et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés un hurlement retentit non loin de là. De surprise, la brunette en laissa tomber l'arme.  
Dehors un bruit d'explosion tonna puis un bruit de déchirure à nouveau… Un deuxième mur devait avoir fait les frais des deux shinigamis enragés de dehors…  
Kira et Hinamori s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau. Renji était sûrement en danger de mort. Oh oui, cette section avait l'air d'être peuplée par une bande de fous. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient enfermé et attaché au plafond dans les souterrains du Seireitei. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient d'ores et déjà empaillé et qu'il servait à décorer le bureau du taicho…  
Peut-être que-

BLAM. Schlack-BLAM.

« Izuru ? Momo ? »

« Renji-kun !! Tu es vivant ! » Le soulagement était clair dans sa voix et Hinamori se précipita vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Heu ouais… Ca m'arrive parfois… » Il leva le regard vers Kira dans l'espoir d'une explication mais le blond avait lui aussi l'air extrêmement soulagé.

La petite fille brune le laissa aller et fit une courbette avant de se relever toute joyeuse.

« Comme convenu nous sommes venu te passer le bonjour ! »

« Ah ouais. Salut alors. » Il fit un vague signe de la main et un sourire avant de s'asseoir par terre, près de ce qui fut une table.

« Dis-moi, Renji… » Commença Kira en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux au mobilier spartiate et en morceaux. « Tu… enfin je veux dire… » Renji haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ta table ? »

« Ah ça !? » L'élève de la 11ème division fit un grand sourire fier. « Elle m'a servit à frapper le 26ème siège de la division. Et le 30ème. » Après une demi seconde de réflexion il commença à compter sur ses doigts. « Et le 50ème, le 28, le 45, le 34… Je crois qu'elle a dû se casser vers ce moment là… »

Une sueur froide parcourut Hinamori, les paroles d'Hitsugaya lui revenant en tête. _''Ils sont sanguinaires. Ils se lèvent, se tapent dessus, mangent, décapitent des hollows pour digérer, s'entraînent, se tapent dessus, mangent, se tapent dessus, se tapent dessus un peu plus et vont dormir.''_  
…  
Oh mon dieu, Renji-kun était en train de se faire contaminer !  
Elle allait leur faire part de ses inquiétudes par rapport aux risques quotidiens encourus par l'homme aux cheveux rouges tant qu'il restait dans cette section lorsque la porte coulissante de la chambre de Renji s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« ABARAAAAAAAAAAAAAII !!! »

Kira n'eut même pas le temps de voir quelle tête avait le visiteur que celui-ci fut projeté plus loin dans le couloir par un coup de pied violent venant de l'extérieur. L'auteur du coup de pied fit un dérapage dans le couloir et s'arrêta avant de revenir vers la chambre de Renji. On pouvait entendre de vagues grognements au loin dans le corridor. L'auteur du coup de pied passa une tête souriante par la porte et fit un salut moqueur avec sa main.

« Yo Abarai ! »

Il avait des cheveux noirs, en pétard et arborait trois cicatrices sur la joue gauche ainsi qu'un pansement ridiculement gros sur le nez. Le visiteur n'élabora pas et n'attendit pas que Renji lui rende son salut. Il ferma la porte violemment et deux secondes plus tard un nouveau fracas de papier déchiré et d'encadrement en bois brisé retentit.  
Renji se retourna vers ses amis, pas déphasé pour un sou.  
Kira avait les yeux un peu exorbités et fixait la porte avec… une espèce d'angoisse dans le regard. Hinamori elle semblait très inquiète et se tortillait sur place.

« C'est… Hum… Renji-kun… Ce sont… Des amis… à toi ? »

« Eux ? Beuh, nan, pas vraiment… C'est juste le 17 et 18ème sièges, ils se frittent tout le temps. Et le 18 m'en veut parce que j'étais censé faire le ménage à sa place aujourd'hui. »

« Il te font faire le- »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, avec fracas encore. Est-ce que les gens d'ici savaient ouvrir les portes silencieusement au moins ?

« Abarai-kuuuun ! Comment vas-tu ?! »

Un grand brun avec une coupe au carré, habillé de façon un peu baroque et avec deux espèces de… plumes accrochées à ses cils et sourcils s'approcha.

« Heu, ouais… Bien… » Renji se tourna vers ses amis avec un air contrarié, il aurait bien voulut discuter calmement avec eux mais c'était apparemment peine perdue…

Le brun passa la main dans ses cheveux avec quelques manières et s'approcha de la table. Là il donna un coup dans le seau pour le dégager, donna un autre coup de pied pour le projeter en l'air et l'attraper avant de le reposer juste là où il en avait besoin.  
La table s'effondra, ainsi que la mâchoire de Kira et le nouvel arrivant s'assit sur le seau renversé.

« Tu peux pas t'asseoir par terre comme tout le monde, non ?!! » Tonna Renji en brandissant son poing sous le nez de cet homme étrange.

« Oh arrête, Renji-kun ! » Répondit le brun en reculant un peu la tête pour que son beau visage reste hors de portée. « Je n'ai pas envie de froisser mon uniforme ! Ce serait… laid ! »

Hinamori commençait à se faire du mouron pour Kira aussi. Car Renji habitait peut-être dans un asile, mais Kira semblait en pleine crise de catatonie. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il s'était figé avec une expression de surprise mélangée à de l'effroi. Renji s'en aperçut et claqua des doigts devant le visage du blond, qui sembla se sortir de sa transe.

« Salut beau blond, je suis Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5ème siège de la 11ème division… » Fit Yumichika en se penchant de manière suggestive en direction de Kira qui reprenait ses esprits.

Et qui les reperdit immédiatement. Sa mâchoire se décrocha à nouveau.

« Heu… Yumichika… Je te présente Kira division 3 et Hinamori division 5. Ce sont des amis. » Il planta son regard dans celui amusé de Yumichika. « Pas touche. Même si tu as un faible pour les blonds. »

Un instant le brun sembla offusqué et Hinamori se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Un faible pour les blonds ? Ca voulait dire que ses forces le quittaient lorsqu'il voyait des cheveux blonds ? Ou peut-être que son zanpakutō blessait les gens selon leur couleur de cheveux… Ca existait ce genre de truc ?

« Oh allez quoi, t'es pas marrant Abarai-kun ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un de pas trop moche passe par ic- »

Ce qui aurait presque put passer pour une conversation presque normale fut brusquement interrompue par un événement fortuit.  
La porte fut arrachée du mur et projetée dans le couloir par quelqu'un.  
Kira referma la bouche. Il allait finir par s'y habituer, oui il réussirait à s'y habituer d'ici quelques minutes… Juste quelques minutes et il pourrait à nouveau respirer normalement et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
Dans un nuage de poussière dramatique mais bien réel – ça faisait un bail déjà que le ménage avait pas été fait dans ce couloir – apparut le chauve qu'ils avaient vu passer en coup de vent devant eux en arrivant. A force d'avoir traversé murs – de papier et en dur – sol, bâtiments et portes, son uniforme avait viré au gris pâle. Il était en position d'attaque, ses bras levés tenant une espèce de gros boulet noir et blanc au dessus de sa tête. Sa tête était couverte de graffitis représentant un bonhomme en blanc et noir frappant un mini-hollow fil de fer avec un… truc.

« Ikkaku ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » S'exclama Yumichika en se levant. Il ouvrit grand les bras avec un sourire avenant pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son camarade.

Et reçu un projectile en pleine face.  
Projectile qui se trouvait être leur vice capitaine.  
Déséquilibré par le choc, il vacilla vers l'arrière, tenta de se rattraper en agitant les bras mais la vice capitaine s'accrochait vicieusement à sa tête et se balançait de gauche à droite en poussant des cris de joie. Il fit quelques pas et s'écrasa finalement contre les restes de table.

Hinamori se demanda un instant comment Renji pouvait rester si… blasé face aux évènements. Comme si ça arrivait tous les jours que des shinigamis balancent leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques au travers des bâtiments de la division.

« YAY !! PLUMEAU-SAAAAAN !! »

Il y eut un cri indigné, étouffé par l'uniforme de la petite fille, sûrement une protestation pour dire que deux malheureuses plumes mettant en valeur sa beauté ne justifiaient pas un tel surnom.  
En beaucoup moins de mots.  
Et avec une expression pas très jolie jolie…

« Salut Ikkaku. » Fit Renji en se tournant vers le shinigami spécialiste ès lancer de vice capitaine.

« Hey Abarai ! Ca te dit que je te latte la gueule ? »

Hinamori s'étrangla en avalant de travers. Mais depuis quand se saluait-on ainsi ?  
Elle pouvait entendre la voix d'Hitsugaya-kun qui lui criait du fin fond de sa conscience _''Hinamori ! Ne t'en approche pas !''_ – depuis quand sa conscience avait-elle la voix de son ami ?

« OUAIS !! GROS SOURCILS CONTRE NOEUNOEUF !! » La petite fille aux cheveux roses se détacha de sa victime pour s'accrocher à une autre victime – la première qui passait – et qui se trouva être Kira.

Accrochée à son épaule elle commença à le secouer en rigolant.

« C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? » Fit une voix malicieuse.

Hinamori était très occupée à essayer de détacher la vice capitaine de son ami avec l'aide de Renji. Mais c'est qu'elle s'accrochait comme un symbiote au pauvre blond. Elle remarqua cependant que le nouvel arrivant était le 17ème siège, celui qui avait donné un coup de pied dans la figure de son camarade.

« Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Du s- »

« Vous allez attirer toute la division à gueuler comme ça. » Fit remarquer nonchalamment Ikkaku.

« C'est Yachiru qui gueule. » Grinça Renji.

« Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sa- »

« Le blond fait des bruits plutôt marrants quand on le secoue. » Remarqua le 17ème.

« YAHOOOOUUUUU !! »

« Ren-renji-kun… »

« Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on est pas les seules victimes de Yachiru-san, non ? »

« D'accord avec toi Yumichika. »

« Aaa-aaaaaa-aaaaa-aa-aah Décrochez--là de là-àààà-ààà-àààà-à ! » Hoqueta Kira.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda une voix caverneuse.

Le nouvel arrivant non plus ne semblait pas connaître l'usage des portes puisqu'il préféra faire un trou dans le mur plutôt que d'écarter les deux shinigamis qui poireautaient à l'entrée.

« Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !! » La petite fille bondit de l'épaule de Kira jusqu'au dos de l'imposant capitaine.

« Ken… chan ? »

« C'est qui eux ? »

« Des copains à Abarai. »

« Je réserve le blond. »

« Je t'en prie. Vu dans quel état il est faudra que tu l'amènes à la 4ème division. »

« Wow cool ! Hé ramène deux ou trois toubib, j'ai un pote qui veux s'entraîner sur des cibles vivantes et… »

« Ken-chaaaan !! Ya sourcil-san et tête d'œuf qui vont se battre ! »

« Tu dessines bien Yachiru. »

« Allez beau blond viens par là. »

« Merciiiiiii !! »

« Hinamori, ça va ? »

« K-ken… chan ? »

« Oi ! Les mecs ! C'est **ma** chambre et **mes** potes ! Alors toi tu gardes tes mains dans des endroits décents et les autres vous déc- euuuuuh… »

Il allait peut-être dire à tout le reste de se casser mais dans tout le reste, il y avait son capitaine. Un très grand capitaine, qui prenait environ la moitié de la petite pièce. Il y avait aussi le terrible vice capitaine qui actuellement était en train de dessiner sur les pans de murs qui passaient à sa portée.

« Hé Ho ! Blondinet ! »

« Aaaaah… »

« Hé, Abarai, c'est normal qu'il devienne vert ? »  
Comme pour mettre en valeur cette dernière phrase Yachiru se mit à colorier un de ses bonhommes en vert.

« C'est peut-être la couleur que prennent les shinigamis des autres divisions quand ils sont contents. » Fit remarquer Zaraki en fixant le blond.

« Je crois qu'il faut vraiment l'amener à l'infirmerie. »

« Je l'amène ! » Se proposa Yumichika.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrive chez Unohana avec sa vertu intacte. » Remarqua Ikkaku en croisant les bras.

Renji grommela quelque chose à propos de blond et de plumes mais Hinamori ne saisit pas ce que cela voulait dire.

« Au fait Taichō, vous veniez pourquoi ? »

Kenpachi se déplaça un peu sur la droite pour que le vice capitaine puisse continuer à faire des graffitis sur le mur défoncé.

« Il paraît qu'on a des rapports en retard, je n'arrive pas à les retrouver. »

Yumichika grogna.

« Des rapports ? » Fit timidement la jeune fille.

« Taichō, on devrait vraiment prendre l'idée d'Ikkaku. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si y avait tant de trucs que ça à rédiger non ? » Proposa la 18ème.

« Quelle idée ? »

« Faire un tampon avec marqué : ''--- Hollows tués -stop- bien amusés -stop- demande hausse de budget pour murs détruits -stop- dites à Unohana que ses --- shinigamis lui seront tous restitués presque sains et saufs -stop--stop-'' et on remplit les trous avec le nombre qui correspond. »

« Mais Renji-kun… Les rapports… »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en la regardant. Ben quoi les rapport ? Elle avait jamais vu de rapport se volatiliser par eux-mêmes ? Pourtant ça arrivait tout le temps par ici…

« Hé, blondie, ça va ? »

« Hmmmmmmmmgn. »

« Mais les rapports sont dans ton oreiller, non ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Aaaaag »

« Plumeau, plumeau, plumeau, il vous fait tous la peau ♥ »

« C'est bien trouvé comme cachette pour des rapports… » Remarqua le capitaine pensivement.

« Vous… cachez vos rapports ? » Demanda Hinamori.

« Nan, ils se cachent tous seuls… » Répondit Ikkaku. « On les déplace pour pas les abîmer pendant un combat. Et ensuite il y a un autre combat et il faut les re déplacer… Et ainsi de suite… »

« Mais… »

_''Ils ont des mœurs incompréhensible pour le commun des shinigamis, Hinamori… Je te le dis… évite-les.''_

« On a réglé le problème alors. Ikkaku, tu tamponneras les rapports, Abarai, je te charge de les garder dans ton oreiller. »

« C'est génial comme plan ! »

_''Ils vivent dans une autre réalité Hinamori. Un plan astral à l'opposé du nôtre.''_

« Nyaaa ! Ken-chan il tue tout le monde ! »

_''Ne cherche pas à comprendre Hinamori. Ils sont différents.''  
_

* * *

_Je me suis rendu compte en écrivant ça que Bleach était un fandom plutôt amusant à écrire (héhééé). Par contre je suis incapable de trouver une idée seule (contrairement à naruto)... Si vous voulez un OS demandez le moi ça me fournira peut-être l'inspiration nécessaire XD_


End file.
